Pump assemblies are known, which form a subassembly of a pump, an electric drive motor and an electronics housing or terminal box which is arranged on the drive motor and in which electrical and/or electronic components for the connection and for the control or regulation (closed-loop control) of the drive motor are arranged. Such pump assemblies are often applied in a humid or damp environment. Thereby, there exists the problem that moisture can penetrate into the terminal box and there can compromise the functioning of the electronics. For this reason, the terminal box as a rule is designed in a sealed manner. However, it is indeed when external connections such as connection plugs or likewise are provided, that it is difficult to design the terminal box in such a sealed manner that one can reliably be able to rule out moisture penetrating into the inside.